Divx VOD
This is a problem known to occur on R1.0 firmware. Divx registration is fixed as of R1.8. Known problems # In the ScreenPlay Pro HD, the MISC setup page has a page for DivX VOD. It gives a code and says to visit the divx.com/vod page. If you go to the page and download the divx video player, you can go into the player and select to register the device. It now shows iomega as a manufacturer you can select, but if you select it and try to enter your code, it doesn't recognize the code. It is necessary to do this in order to play any protected DivX content. Looking at the help for the divx registration, it gives instructions that are clearly not intended for the Iomega ScreenPlay Pro. It says "Using the remote, access the device setup menu by pressing the SETUP button. Press DOWN ARROW until "DIVX® REGISTRATION" is highlighted, then press ENTER" which makes me think that iomega must have a different device that has recently been added to the list. E-mails to Divx support has only come back as "Your device is not a divx certified device, it is an infringer." So the Divx player is not allowing the screenplay pro to register and activate. # We don't have any idea as to how to access that video on demand, because there isn't exactly a menu item that allows you to go to a divx portal/website and select video on demand to play. And there is no instructions for how to do it either. Why we think it should be doing VOD Their online manual says it can and so does their online support FAQ. DivX response After talking with DivX support, giving them the code reported from my ScreenPlay Pro HD device and telling them that the ScreenPlay Pro HD (model #SPPMCA) is shown on their site as a registered device, this was their response: :Thank you for contacting DivX! :The VOD registration code provided is invalid and cannot be used to register your product for DivX Video-On-Demand (VOD) service. In order to enjoy the full benefits of the DivX VOD, your consumer electronic product will need to be upgraded with a firmware (software) update. This update can only be obtained from the consumer electronic product manufacturer. :Please keep in mind that activation/registration of your device is only necessary if you want to play DivX movies that you rent or purchase on the internet. :At this time, I would suggest that you contact the manufacturer of this product and ask if you can receive a firmware upgrade for this product. The firmware upgrade can typically be burned to a CD-R and played in your certified product. Once this upgrade is complete, you should be able to request a valid DivX VOD registration code and register your device. :If for some reason the manufacturer does not have a firmware upgrade available for their product, please let us know so we can contact them directly. What I would suggest if I were you, is to return the device and try to exchange it for another DivX Certified device since process of having the manufacturer release a firmware upgrade may take several months. :You can access our certified product list from this URL: http://www.divx.com/company/partner/products.php :Please let me know if there is anything else I can assist you with. :Thank You, :DivX Support Team Category:Older Firmware